Donald has $x$ twenty-dollar bills and $1$ ten-dollar bill. How much money does Donald have? Write your answer as an expression. dollars
Explanation: Let's see what happens as the number of twenty-dollar bills increases: Number of twenty dollars bills Total amount of money ${0}$ $20 \cdot {0} +10= 10$ ${1}$ $20 \cdot {1} +10 = 30$ ${2}$ $20 \cdot {2} +10 = 50$ Number of twenty dollars bills Total amount of money ${x}$ $20 \cdot {x} +10 = 20x+10$ The answer: $20x+10$